<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Where the Heart Is by 360loverpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247373">Home is Where the Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin'>360loverpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Sukka Week 2020, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s… weird how this place-” Sokka gestured to the palace, “-started to feel kinda like home.” The very place they had tried to invade not that long ago had been their place of comfort, the heart of their family the past few weeks. If you had told him a year ago he’d be reluctant to leave the Firelord’s home, he would've laughed in your face. It wasn't so funny now.</p><p>Suki hummed in agreement, taking a step closer to him. “Wish it didn't have to be like this,” she murmured, speaking just as much to herself as she was to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is Where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'Marry Me' for Sukka Week 2020!! Just a little bit of fluff taking place a few weeks after the end of the series. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka sighed dejectedly, gently swinging his and Suki’s intertwined hands back and forth as he searched his mind for something - anything to say. The large silhouette of the Fire Nation palace cast a large shadow over them, shielding them from the realities they would have to step into in mere moments.</p><p>He supposed that saying goodbye should've been easier by now; after all, they’d spent longer stretches apart than together so far into their relationship. But after the past month or so spent fighting alongside each other… Sokka had just gotten used to having her nearby. It would be strange, waking up the next morning without her.</p><p>Not knowing if she was safe or not. He quickly shook that thought aside. She would be, he reminded himself; the war was over. They won. It took a while to get completely used to that notion; he was still working on it.</p><p>He should say something. He knew that their family was waiting around the corner of the gate to say their goodbyes, and Katara was likely already packed up. But Sokka couldn't bring himself to say goodbye, so here he was, wasting their last few moments in silence.</p><p>“Sokka, are you coming?” Aang called from where he had been packing their bags onto Appa. They had meant to leave for the Southern Water Tribe that morning, but all of them were hesitant to say goodbye, to let go, after being forced to do so as often as they had over the past year. It wasn't for good this time, though, even if it seemed like that.</p><p>“It’s… weird how this place-” he gestured to the palace, “-started to feel kinda like home.” The very place they had tried to invade not that long ago had been their place of comfort, the heart of their family the past few weeks. If you had told him a year ago he’d be reluctant to leave the Firelord’s home, he would've laughed in your face. It wasn't so funny now.</p><p>Suki hummed in agreement, taking a step closer to him. “Wish it didn't have to be like this,” she murmured, speaking just as much to herself as she was to him.</p><p>Letting go was hard; impossible, even. It wasn't fair that they should have to say goodbye, but he couldn't see any way around it. And in all honesty, there wasn’t. She and the other warriors had to stay together as a unit, and Zuko had asked them to guard him for a term. And he needed to go home, help his dad rebuild their tribe back to what it once was- maybe even better.</p><p>He shouldn't be as upset as he was. But when had Suki ever made him think logically? His heart reached out for hers as their final minutes slipped through the hourglass. “Marry me.” His voice was soft, just a breath, as if their spell of a stolen second would break if he spoke too loudly.</p><p>He watched Suki’s eyes shoot open from where they had half drifted shut, “What? Sokka, we… can’t.” It was hard for her resolve not to crack when she saw the way his cool blue eyes fell slightly at the short statement. She forced herself to continue, “We’re too young. And it’s too soon, we’ve known each other less than a year!” Her heart fought against her logic as she spoke, making the rejection all the more difficult to trudge through.</p><p>“You’re it for me, Suki. I love you with everything I am.” Sokka leaned forward, resting his forehead gently against hers, keeping their hands floating together. “I’m not saying right now… but… soon. After all we’ve been through, I just want to be together.”</p><p>It wasn't often that Suki didn't know what to say; it seemed she always had a sharp retort or piece of advice resting on her tongue. But right here, the only response she could muster to reassure them both was the way she leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a passion filled kiss.</p><p>It carried all the feelings her emotional mind couldn't put into words right now. It was a promise they’d see each other again, that what they had couldn’t be scraped away by distance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible for the moment they existed as one.</p><p>Tentatively, after several fervent heartbeats passed, Suki forced herself to step away.</p><p>Sokka offered her a sad smile as he rejoined their hands. Soon he would have to step out of this frozen moment.</p><p>And she still hadn't answered him.</p><p>Her mind told her not to make any promises she couldn't keep. Suki didn't think that’d be a problem. “Soon,” she breathed, voice so quiet it only existed in their quiet bubble of space. Her eyes watered against her will as the single word fell from her lips.</p><p>Sokka grinned wider than she thought she’s ever seen it, and she felt a matching expression paint itself onto her own face. He threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair, “I’ll see you soon,” he murmured.</p><p>“Sokka, we’re gonna leave without you!” Aang called, a bit louder this time, voice lacking any malice to back up the statement.</p><p>He squeezed Suki’s hand one last time as they parted.</p><p>Slinging his bag up over his shoulder, he turned to jog over to the rest of their family. “Coming!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>